


I Love You, I Love Our Life

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec does, Alec makes breakfast, Bottom Magnus, Bottom Magnus Bane, Even if he didn't before he learned for Magnus, Fluff, I believe that Izzy is the only Lightwood that doesn't know how to cook, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Riding, Sex, Sweet Sex, Teasing Magnus, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, all day sex, happiness, valentine's day story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and both Magnus and Alec have the day off, so Alec decides to surprise his favorite Warlock.





	I Love You, I Love Our Life

Alec wakes up before Magnus, of course he does, while he and Magnus can both be early risers and night owls Alec usually tends to fall more in the early riser category. Which he was hoping on. Izzy and Jace have always spent Valentine's with someone, whether it has been an actual significant other of their's or they decided to go out and get drunk; and now that Alec has Mag

nus he wants to do something special.

Reluctantly Alec removes his arm from around Magnus' waist and gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen (and no, he did not stare at Magnus and think about fucking him awake (again.)) In the kitchen, Alec looks through the cabinets and fridge to see what they have that he can make. He decides to make chocolate chip pancakes with blueberry syrup. He also decides to make some eggs with onion, spinach, tomato, and bell pepper in it.

When he's done Alec takes a tray and places Magnus's food on it, along with a mug of coffee. He takes the tray back to the bedroom and sets it on his bedside table while he goes back to the kitchen to out his food on a plate and tray and take it back to the bedroom. Once he's settled in bed, Magnus starts to stir. "Good morning." He says, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Morning." Alec says. Magnus reaches out and tries to cuddle more into Alec's chest and is surprised to see that his arm is not wrapping around Alec's arm or back, or that there isn't a peck under his face. Moving to sit up Magnus looks at Alec. Then he notices the trays.

"Alexander, what is this?"

A blush makes it's way up from Alec's neck to his cheeks. "I. . . uh. . . wanted to do something nice. Foe Valentine's Day."

"Alexander, you didn't have to. You're the only thing I want."

Alec's blush gets redder as he places Magnus' tray across his lap. Magnus leans over and kisses Alec's cheek, causing Alec's heart to hammer against his rib cage and eve miss a beat or two. After Magnus pulls away they both start to eat their breakfast. They sit in a comfortable silence, or as comfortable it can be when Magnus is moaning and making little innuendo comments about the food 'I could cum from the pancakes alone.' 

When they are done Magnus snaps his fingers and banishes the trays and empty dishes back to the kitchen. Magnus then wraps his arms around Alec's neck and his legs over his lap, then starts kissing down his neck and grinding down on his lap. "M-Ma-Magnus," Alec moans.

"Alexander, we're both off today, plus this is my way of repaying you for that wonderful breakfast." Magnus goes back to his ministrations as Alec keeps moaning and losing any sense of thought that is not about having sex with Magnus right then. As his eyes roll back into his head as Magnus starts sucking a hickey on to his neck and rolling Alec's nipples with his skillful fingers and making them perk even more with a hint of magic stimulating them.

It does not take long for Alec's cock to become hard and when Magnus feels it he snaps his fingers to prepare himself as he sinks down on his love.

"You're. . . ugh. . . so. . . ngh. . . tight." Alec grunts outs.

"Only for you. Now, sit still my Stallion as I ride you into oblivion."

Alec's hands automatically go to Magnus' hips to help him as Magnus starts bouncing up and down and going back and forth (something known as a cowboy or something.) Alec can feel his orgasm building by the tight pull in his stomach and by the way Magnus is moaning and clenching and unclenching around him and tightens his grip on Alec's shoulder, so is he.

When Magnus is fully seated on him Alec tightens his hold Magnus before his lover can move again. Magnus opens his lust-filled eyes and looks at Alec with curiosity. It does not last long as Alec quickly flips them and starts to pound into Magnus relentlessly, causing Magnus to run his hands down Alec's back, leaving red marks in their wake as Magnus tries to hold on for dear life.

"Alexan----Alexander----cu-cumming."

"I'm cumming too, do you think you can hold it so we can cum together?"

Magnus nods and Alec can feel the tightness in Magnus' stomach as he desperately tries to delay his orgasm. "Magnus, I'm cum-cumming. You can let go n-now."

With that they both cum with a shout of each other's names. As Magnus comes down from his high he notices how his cum is completely covering their torsos and Alec's cum is still filling him up. Oh, what a feeling it is to still feel Alec cumming in him as he is down from his high. When Alec is done and down from his high he pulls out from Magnus, rolls on to his back pulling Magnus against him.

"That was one of best orgasms I have ever had." Magnus says, Alec smiles.

"Should we get cleaned up?"

"When we wake-up. Right now, I am very tired." Magnus comments as he pulls the covers him and Alec again as they close their eyes.

Later, when they wake-up they do not clean up. Instead they end up making love, again and again until the early hours of the following morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing some love stories since Valentine's Day is coming up. I will do both show and book versions of characters. You can leave me prompts here or on my tumblr (uniquecellest) on my actual page or through DM.


End file.
